Dancing My Boredom Away
by Phantom-Squeaky
Summary: One day, Karin is sick and, being the short attention-spanned person she is, gets her laptop to amuse herself. Little does she know, that will lead to some drastic dancing lessons. KxK Courtesy of title to my sis, lmao.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyas! I was sorta bored so I decided to write this...  
**  
Karin: Hey!

Me: Here. ((passes Karin the script for the story)) Revise it.

Karin: ((wide-eyed)) I am needed somewhere else...

Me: ((grabs Karin)) **REVISE IT!!!!!!!!!**

Karin: Okay.

Me: And quickly...

**Do Not Own Kamichama Karin.**

Me: Chappy Roll!

-------------------------------------

The Decision.

One normal, sunny Monday, Karin was feeling quite well and happy. Well, that's what I'd be saying if it were yesterday. But, unfortunately for Karin, it is not yesterday. It is today. So, unlike yesterday, this is what I should be saying today.

One very dark, rainy Monday, Karin was very unwell and bored. The rain had been going on for hours, and Karin had been caught in it when it started. The day started off fine, just cloudy and dark around the edges, so she went for a walk. She walked far and wide, and was a fair bit away when the rain started. At first it was soft, and she just enjoyed the light rain on her skin. But then, it just got heavier and heavier.

Now, Karin was lying in her bed while everyone else was off to school. She could hear them now. "Kazune-chan, come on, lets go. Karin-chan will be fine."

"Okay... Just wait, I'm going to go say bye." She could hear Kazune running up the stairs. _'Ohhh, great. Now I have to deal with this piece of junk' _ She rolled her eyes, just before he opened the door. She stared at him. He walked up to her. "Karin.. I.. came to say bye."

"You have already. Thrice." She was obviously bored.

Kazune sighed "Yes but... I worry, ya know." He smiled kindly at her.

"Kazune-kun...." They both lent towards each other. They're eyes, closing. Karin's heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to pop out, and Kazune thought exactly the same. They were so close, they're lips not even an inch apart...

**ACHOOOO!! ** Karin had turned away just before she sneezed. Kazune's eyes shot open, and he was brought back to reality. "I gotta go Karin!" He spoke quickly as he rushed out of the room.

Karin sighed sadly. Before getting up to close the door that Kazune had left open. Before she laid back down, she grabbed the laptop out of her drawers.

She hesitated before opening it. She could do something on the internet, she guessed. But as she opened up the net, an ad came up. It read:

**  
Bored of sitting around on those rainy days when no one is around?  
Bored of being sick, and having no one to talk to?  
Many people that used to be like you, have found the solution.  
They joined **_**Anna Kari's Dance Academy**_**!  
We welcome  
All ages.  
All levels.  
And all styles!  
As long as you have fun and be nice, your welcome to join!  
**Please go to our site for any further information.

  
Karin didn't even hesitate, but clicked immediately. Why? I do not know. Perhaps boredom was getting the better of her. She found the number on the site and reached for her phone to call them.

.........  
  
Karin: Hello?

???: Who is this?

Karin: My name is Karin Hanazono. I was just calling to enquire about Anna Kari's Dance Academy.

???: Oh. I see. I am Anna Kari. Where do you live?

.................................................

The phone conversation went on until Karin had written down the place, the time and the studio, and Anna had written down Karin's information, and the studio she was going to.

Karin got out of bed, and got changed into tights, a white singlet and put her hair in a near pony with black ribbon.

"Q-chan!" She called, but she only heard Kazusa's reply of 'He's not here Karin-chan, he just left!' So instead she replied back in a shout "Oh, well... If I'm not back before Kazune-kun is home, tell him I just went out somewhere and not to worry!"

Kazusa almost replied but she heard the door shut, and was only left to wonder where Karin went.

------

I made up the Dance Academy... Sorry if this chapter was too short.

Anyway, R&R and I will try to make the next chapters longer!  
**  
((evil aura)) Also...If I don't get a minimum of 4 reviews, the next chapter will ****NOT**** be posted!******

((happy aura)) R&R everyone ((smiling)) bye bye.


	2. The First Lesson

**GOMENN!!!!!**Karin: It hasn't been **that** long...

Me: **YES IT ****HAASSSS!!!!****QUIICK!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!**Akimoto Miyo: Yes sis, I thanked you for the title, lol. Your review says nothing bout the story though. xD

minigodesskarin22: Thankies, I can't wait for this chapter too!

Kaitlynn416: Yayz!! Good, Really?

chocolatecheese08: Yup, she is. And you'll see...

Hehe.. Everyone who reviewed so far has also favorited this story xD Quite funny. Or at least I think so...

**QUICK!!!**

**Disclaimer - Do not own KK!**

Onto the chappy!!

...No, nevermind... I'm eating... I'll do the chapter soon, xD

_15 minutes later._

* * *

The First Lesson.

Karin turned the corner, wondering what _"Anna Kari's Dance Academy" _would look like. But as she rounded another corner, she would wonder no more, because she saw 3 "**huge**" studios. Well they would be huge to someone who hadn't seen the Kujyou Mansion. To someone who had seen that, they would maybe be slightly larger. She approached the buildings.

Karin stood staring at the studios for about 10 minutes before she realised people were giving her weird looks, and betting on how long she would just stand there and stare.

She suddenly realised what she was doing and shook her head. She saw people seem disappointed, handing money over to people who are seemingly happy... She could only be left wondering because someone stepped up to her. "Hello?"

"Um... Hi.."

"Karin Hanazono, right?"

"Yep!" Karin let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't some weird person.

"I'm Anna Kari... We talked before. Follow me please." Karin looked up to the buildings, wondering how she had ever missed something so big! _'They must be new...' _She thought. "Where are we going?"

"To my office. We will be doing some research. And you will be choosing what dance you want to do."

"Research!!?" She whined.

"Just looking at the dances."

"I already know what type of dance I want to do!"

"Just in case."

Karin sighed. They will always do this.

* * *

Kazune was sitting watching the clock. He was waiting for the bell to go. Then they could go home. Since Himeka was going somewhere, and Micchi was going with her, unfortunately, he didn't know where they were going. But anyway, he wanted some time with Karin to talk about things. **((What things? I don't know. I'm tooo tired to think about it. BUT!!! I SHALL CONTINUE!!)) **_'5 minutes...' _He thought, _'It will be soon now...!' _He watched it intensely. _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

* * *

"THIS THIS!"

"We haven't look through all of them yet, be patient!" Anna scolded Karin.

Silence. Karin was having second thoughts about it now... "Maybe I'll come back another day..."

"NO!"

"OKAY!! I'll stay." She sighed. _'I guess I'll just have to get to know her. I'm sure we can become best friends!! .........Maybe.......'_

* * *

_'5...4...3...2...1...' _BAM!! Spot on, the bell went, Kazune jumped up and ran to the door. He was first out. He ran out of the school like a cyclone!! WHOOSH!!!! Through the streets and roads!! Everywhere, quickly! He got Karin some medicine, since they were nearly out, got the food, and even bought some new clothes for himself!! **(God knows why.) **Even so, it didn't take up much time because he was still back with in 5 mins minutes. Yet in that five minutes. Alot had happened. This had happened =

---- _Kujyou Mansion ----_

_Riing ring.._Karin- Hello?

Kazusa- It's me..

Karin- Oh, Kazusa-chan! What's wrong?

Kazusa- Umm.. Check the time...

Karin- Eh? Hmm.. Okay one sec............................. OH MY GOD!!! Kazune-kun will get home soon, I gotta try to get back. Just in case, do tell him that I'll be back in a second, just like I told you earlier.

Kazusa- Okay. By- _beep beep._

* * *

Karin was trying to explain that she had to go. "I _really _need to get home beca-"

"No!, Life can wait!" Unfortunately for Anna, Karin found this comment offending.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU WASTED YOUR LIFETIME IN THIS HUGE JUNKYARD, IT DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE To, SO LET! ME!!! GO!!!!!!!!!!"

She seemed taken aback. But still she refused "No." Karin's eye twitched. Boy, was she angry.

"I will ask once more. Let. Me. Go."

Anna sighed. "You don't get it do you? A no, is a no. We have much work to do!" Karin now ignored her and walked towards the exit.

_**BAM!!! **_No, that wasn't the door slamming after Karin exited. It was barricades locking her in. **(XD She's prepared!!! LMAO!!)**"WHAT IS THIS? A PRISON!?!?!?!?"

"I said we have much work to do, Miss Hanazono." At this, Karin decided to give it a rest and do something.

_---- Kujyou Mansion ----_"I'M BACK!! Huh. Kazusa, where's Karin?"

_'Um.. She should be getting back soon.. Maybe I'll just tell him she's in her room...I know what she said but...'_Kazusa hesitated. "Ummm... She's in her room..."

"I might go check on her then..."

"No don't!!" He gave her a weird look. "Err.. because she's sleeping..."

"Oh.. Okay then."

Kazusa let out a sigh of relief. _'Phew! That was close!"_

_---Four hours later---_"Kazusa! Could you go fetch Karin?"

'For the last four hours I've been just stopping onii-chan from getting into Karin's room! But now he's cooking dinner and I'm going to be busted when Karin doesn't show up!'

"Ummm... Okay." She sighed deeply, but then she thought she heard a few little taps on the door. Of course, Kazune wouldn't have heard them. But that was okay. Kazusa was about to get the door, when Himeka stepped into the room. "I'll get it Kazusa-chan. You just go get Karin out of bed." She smiled kindly. "No, no..." She began, but knew either way Himeka would have to know now. "Go ahead..." Kazusa looked down. Himeka reached for the handle, and opened it, only to reveal... **(This is really obvious)**"EHHHHH? Karin-chan?"

"Shhhh! Not so loud please!" Kazusa tried to quieten Himeka. Karin looked confusedly at Kazusa.

"Well, you see. Onii-chan would have gotten worried and gone looking for you, so I told him you were in bed. I didn't think you would be this long."  
Himeka sat there wondering what was going on. "Himeka-chan! Please don't tell Kazune-kun!" Karin explained what had happened, and where she'd gone.

...

"I see, Karin-chan. I won't tell!"

"Thank you!" Both Karin and Kazusa thanked Himeka.

Soon enough Kazune came out with the food, seeing all three girls seated and "gossipping" he let them be, and just put the plates where they were. He had no idea the three girls were talking about the place Karin had been. Then again. He had no idea Karin had been somewhere.

"So Karin-chan what dance do you want to do?"

"Yeah, I think the contemporary stuff is cool!"

"Yeah, so did I, but then she showed me something else. Something better. Well... At least I think it's better. She showed me some of the contemporary dances in their End of Year shows. They were nothing compared to this! It was..."

* * *

... Wow. That "cliffy" is SOO sucky! Anyway, R&R no less than 4 reviews...

There's a surprise next chapter. No, it's not the dance Karin's going to do. But it has to do with that.

Well... See ya next time!! I hope!

By the way. I hope you all feel privileged because this is the longest chapter I've done yet, and it's also the quickest I've ever updated!


	3. The Coincidence

**Me: Boredom Has Taken Over.**

**Me: REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Akimoto Miyo: _Lol... Ty sis!

_Hotori Tsuki: _I wonder too...

_Kaitlynn416: _Thankies! I will try to make this chapter as long as possible!

_minigodesskarin22: _Lol, ty, I'm glad that it was better than the first chapter.

_chocolatecheese08: _Was the cliffhanger really that bad?

_Smilee4faces2: _Lol, crazy? That's good, cause that's what I was aiming for!

_cookies and cream yay: _Yayz!!!! You enjoyed it so far!!

Karin: Soo, ya gonna do the disclai-

Me: I HAVE AN IDEA!! DISCLAIMER!!

Karin: ... She doesn't own Kamichama Karin... Thankfully, cause I wouldn't be able to live with that attitude, and-

Me: SHUT UP!!! CHAPPY ROLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

The Coincidence.

Karin was walking over to the dance studio. She noticed Anna waiting for her. "About time!" She called out.

"Sorry."

"So, your going to do _that_ type of dancing?"

"Yep."

"Well, _they_ are away."

"So... What am I meant to do?"

"How about read a book?"

No answer.

"Err... Do the dances without them?"

"Okay!"

"What a weird mind. I will never understand her."

So, Karin done this and then that, and then blah di blah. She wondered if it was really worth all this effort. Could she really do it? No. She didn't think so.

Anna decided to show her a film. It was of people who she taught that became famous.

Karin watched it, amazed at how dopey they started off with- Some of them couldn't even do a spin and stay standing!

Karin wished that she could be like that. Not like the people who couldn't spin, but what they became.

"If you try, you will soar! Higher than you would have ever imagined!"

Karin couldn't imagine soaring at all.

What stupid sayings.

Anna suddenly realised something. "He's here."

"Who?"

"Your partner. For the dances."

* * *

Wth? Short to the EXTREME!!!!!! Sorry, but I just wanted to get a message through. I'm going away for 3 weeks, and won't be able to update.  
Okay? Well, Review!!

R&R!!!


	4. The Partner

OKAY!! I AM SOO SORRY!!!! That was a little more then 3 weeks I think... I'm SO sorry!

Reviews!!!

_mimioncrak: _Do you? Do you _really?_Heh...Heh...Heh....

_Dead-Puzzle: _Eh? oookkk.... Well.. 1. I'm glad you like... 2. Lol! She's not evil, she's just very.................. 3. Very.... Umm... lol

_Kaitlynn416: _Heh... Heh... Heh...

_chocolatecheese08: _lol, sorry for taking so long... You think _you_wanna know who her partner is!?!? Geez! The suspense is killing me!

_Smilee4faces2: _Lol... Did it? Did it _really?_

Wow! So many reviews!!! FIVE OF THEM!!! This story is so popular... What about my other stories, ne? Also, if there are any missing letters, Sorry... My keyboard is... being retarded, right now...

.... Okay, I'm bored, so let's talk about my holidays I had so much fun, and I went to my mums, and....

Karin: ...Umm... Let's just... do the disclaimer and go to the chapter?

Me: And then, I went to see my friends! God! I hadn't seen them for SEVEN YEARS!!! OMG!!! I WAS SO HAPPY!!!

Kazune: Squeaky~Squishy does NOT own us. Thank GOD!

Me: But then, when I came back, my rabbit died! What a horrible present.. ANOTHER ONE!! T-T

Micchi: Awww..

Jin: ... Just do the chapter.

Me: T-T

* * *

"Eh? Really?"

"Yes."

"Well.... What are you doing just standing there!? Go let him in!"

"Of course."

Anna walked over, but before she could open the door, there were a few louds bangs, and lots of noise. When she opened it, though, it was normal..

Except for the person dressed in black... Black pants, shirt, cloak and mask. _'Wait, what?'_"He's wearing one of the costumes..." Anna pointed out, when she saw Karin's face.

"Oh... Kay..." Was all Karin said. She was still confused.

Anna seemed to get this so she explained it further. "I asked the student to come here, in the first costume we use. I thought you would like it."

"Uh... Yeah..." She still didn't get it. Anna just rolled her eyes and looked at the dance partner.

"Come in, and we shall do the stretches..."

The boy started to run/jog, then when he landed, fell into the splits position. Karin burst out laughing, whereas Anna seemed outraged. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?"

"Leaping?" He managed to squeak out. Karin was still laughing when Anna told her she could go home, so that she could talk to the masked man.

Karin was on the lounge eating popcorn and watching TV when Kazusa walked in. "Karin-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Your back?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Well... I was watching..."

"... That has nothing to do with it does it?"

"I can't remember..." Karin admitted with a slight smile.

Kazusa rolled her eyes... "You were at dancing and...?"

"My partner came is, and she told him to come over here, and he started to run and leapt and landed and slipped and done the splits, and I got to come back so that she could talk to him... Hey! I remembered!"

Kazusa rolled her eyes. "Is that like him?"

"I dunno, never seen him before..." She smirked, "But it sure left an impression."

Kazusa laughed, but Karin shushed her. "Okay, now, I'm watching TV, so shh please."

Kazusa sat on the arm rest of the lounge for a second before going upstars. When she came back down Himeka was with her. Karin had just finished her bowl of popcorn, and was complaining that she needed to get up and get another bowl now. But then she saw Himeka and Kazusa. "Himeka! Kazusa! Could one of you's please get me another bowl of popcorn!?"

"Karin-chan!" Himeka giggled, "If you keep eating like that and don't get it yourself, you'll get fat!"

"True true Karin-chan!"

"Then we'll need to go get you more clothes..."

Karin giggled, seeing where this was going, "Oh, yes yes! Forget about that happening in the future! I think I need some new clothes now!" She turned off the TV and jumped up. "Let's go!" She grabbed the two other girls' arms' and bounced away.

* * *

"Wow!" The three girls dumped their bags on the floor in the lounge room.

"Kazune-kun won't like it if we leave all this stuff here..." Karin hinted.

"Which is why we're going to leave it here!" Kazusa said. The three giggled again... Altogether, there were about 17 bags.

"Your going to do _what_now?" Kazune said.

"Onii-chan? What're you doing home so early? You've been out really lately these days."

"Nothing!" He snapped, and just at the right moment, Micchi walked in.

"NISHIKORI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?"

"Leaping?" He asked breathlessly.

* * *

OMG!!! SERIOUSLY!!! Ah well... I had to do it.. You people asked for it... Really you did.............. Please don't kill me. o.o and sorry if it's short... But I really couldn't do any more...

Kazune: ...

Micchi: Leaping ........ _

Karin: Wow... What a mess...

Himeka: I wonder what happened...

Me: Me too!! Actually, I know, but it'll probably end up changing, just like this chapter.

Karin: Oh well... R&R!!!

Me: YEH!! WHAT SHE SAID!! REVIEW!!!

Kazune: ...

Micchi: Please... She means please...

Me: NO I DON'T!!! REVIEW, OR YOU DON'T GET YOUR LOLLIPOP!!!

Karin: oh, kaaaaaaay.....

Me: Yes, Karin?"

Karin: NOTHING!

Himeka: Review please~!!


	5. Coffeeee!

Me: Ha! Ha! Ha. I'm sowwy~! I was reading my last chapter, and I couldn't even remember it! I was like, 'Omg, I typed that? Wow, that's not like me....' Which is the whole point/reason for my updating now. Ugh, okay, enough of the blah blah blah, and to the reviewing - Don't worry! You will get your lollipop! Actually, I'm going to get Karin to do the reviews today, I'm going to sit back and RE-lax!

Karin: Uh...oh.

Kazune: Heh heh heh... **((sniggering))**

**Karin:**

_LifeStory: _I'm glad you like this story~! **((gives you a lollipop))**

_TheNextAliceOwO: _Aww you likey the story? **((gives you a lollipop))**

_Dead-Puzzle: _IT'S WHO!? **((gives you a lollipop))**

Kazune: Nishikori ish dead.

Me: eh heh heh.. meep.

_I'm A __SmexIi CuPpyCAkE: _Heh heh.. leaping... yeah, I'm guessing you liked the chapter? **((gives you a lollipop))**

Me: No DUH Karin!

Karin: Well I'm sorry, but I tried! And I had no practice! T.T

Me: Blah blah blah! Over it! Don't Own, CHAPPY ROLL!!!! **((Takes the last lollipop and eats it)) **[Beware - OOCness, mainly Karin - Kazune is ALWAYS like that =) ] **((starts singing Alfie by Lily Allen))**

----

Coffeeee~!  


Karin stared horror-struck at the boy called Michiru. She was about to scream her lungs out when she was interupted, by an all-seeing Kazune. "Karin! We don't need it!! Get over what it was! And tell me what the HELL is with the MESS on the FLOOR!?!?"

"Umm... We went shopping..."

"I think you OVER-shopped! Don't you!?"

"NO!!!" The three girls all yelled in unison.

"Onii-chan, I think your tire-"

"No, I'm not!"

"Kazune-chan, please don't be so mean to Ka-"

"I'm not being mean!!!"

"KAZUNE-KUN!! STOP BEING SO MEAN AND SNOTTY!! YOUR JUST TIRED SO GET YOUR SEXIST PIG ASS INTO BED AND SLEEP!! YOUR NOT COMING OUT OF YOUR ROOM UNTIL YOU SLEEP!!! FOR TEN HOURS!!" And finally, Kazune retreated, glumly, and grumbling to himself, to his room.

"Karin-chan, how are we sposed to know if he's not asleep?"

"... I'll keep guard."

The girls (Himeka and Kazusa) looked at each other. "I'll make the first coffee, can you call Miyon please Kazusa-chan?"

"Sure." And they went off to do their own things.

-----------

"Karin-chan... don't fall asleep... It's only been 5 hours since onii-chan went to sleep. It's only been half the time." Kazusa held out a coffee for Karin.

She groaned in acknoledgment. "Kazusa-chan... what time is it?" She held a hand to her head.

"And hour before midnight." Kazusa held the coffee a little closer to Karin, who took it, and thanked her.

"You should go to sleep Kazusa-chan."

"It's okay. I've been taking shifts with Miyon-san and Himeka-san. I slept until a little while ago, when Himeka woke me up, and those two went to sleep."

"Oh..." Karin had a really bad headache, and she was glad that Kazusa's voice was soft. It was even softer since it was midnight too.

"Karin-chan... Are you alright?"

"I just have a little headache."

"Do you want something...? You know Kazune will be angry, and make you go to school, and then you have to go to dancing..."

"No, I'm fine. Thank you though, Kazusa-chan." Kazusa smiled and walked back downstairs. _'At least someone can put onii-chan in his place.' _Kazusa smiled at her thoughts. She was glad Karin had come here.

-----------

"Karin-chan? Has the coffee rush run out again?" Just half an hour ago the girl was bouncing off the walls. Literally, while Kazusa was unsure whether or not to give her the coffee she'd just made. Until Kazune groaned and Karin stopped running, looked at Kazusa and giggled.

"Ung?"

"It's 2am Karin-chan. Only two more hours."

"Wha...?"

Kazusa sighed, and past Karin the coffee. At the sight and taste of the liquid, though, she groaned, as if remembering some hard, stupid task.

"Sorry Karin-chan." Kazusa said sympathetically.

"You've nothing to apologize for, Kazusa-chan. This is my own fault." But the girl felt a little better, knowing that someone felt her pain.

Kazusa just smiled, and left again.

----------------

By 4am, there were numerous cups around the chair Kazune's door. Kazusa came up the stairs, slowly, quietly, in case Karin was already asleep. But she wasn't. She was looking expectantly in Kazusa's direction, but when she saw there was no coffee in her hands, she frowned. Kazusa laughed, "Karin-chan, it's already 4am. You can sleep now." Karin eyes bugged out and she just got up, and walked away. Kazusa smiled, took the cups into the kitchen, and took the chair away somewhere, then she, herself, went to bed.

---------------

"Karin-chan, wake up." A soothing, quiet voice called. _'This is different.' _Was Karin's first thought. She opened her eyes, which took a while to go from blurry to clear. "H-Himeka-chan...?"

"Yes, it's me."

"K-Kazune-kun...?"

"Left early. Really early. Told me to wake you up. So I let you sleep in a bit."

Karin didn't like himeka's idea of 'a bit' but she was thankful. "A bit...? What's the time?"

"10am. Kazune was going to wake you up for training, but Miyon told him to leave you alone." She smiled

"Miyon-chan! Where is she?"

"She left a while after Kazune-chan ."

"Oh. Ah! I should get ready for school."

--------------

Karin slept even more in class. And, surprise surprise, actually nearly fell asleep in lunch! Everyone was surprised there. She got in trouble in every class, but the teachers let her go saying something like "You've won this time."

Kazune just said it was her normal behaviour, until the lunch incident. Then he looked at Himeka, who faked surprise. He then, knowing Miyon slept there, looked at her, who was faking half surprise, not faking half amusement. He looked at Yuki, who was confused. After all, he didn't know anything. He decided to drop it, for know, and ask Karin later, cause he figured she was too tired to answer him coherently. Just like when she said "Naa wha goo?" to the teacher in english. Being an english teacher, who was always always tight anyway, it didn't go down well. Though everyone else found it amusing.

Karin wasn't really that tired in the afternoon, until she turned around a certain corner. Then she felt as if all the energy was drained from her.

------------

Okay, I'm not spell checking this cause I'm lazy. This is not really a cliffy. It's sort of... the obvious weird thing in history a tired person can think of. And that english teacher? Yeah! It sounds like **my** english teacher. xD

Kazune: R&R!!!!

Me: This story is starting to unfold! ...Okay, I give! It really isn't.


	6. The Real Partner

Sorry for not updating~

Skipping reviews~

I do not own~

Chap roll~

* * *

The **Real **Partner.

"I… think I might… leave." Karin said to herself, when sighting the dance studio. She turned around.

"And where do you think **you're** going?" asked a painfully familiar voice.

"Uhm..." Karin turned to face Anna Kari. "Home..?"

"I think not. Not so close to the performance."

"Performance?"

"At the studio. With your partner."

"Oh. Great." said Karin sarcastically.

"Isn't it just~!"

"Not really. I'm really tired."

She frowned. "Your partner is here today, and he is perfectly real, and not a fraud this time. Ah~ He is so handsome!"

"Really~?"

"Oh, yes. Just too young for me."

…And so, just like that, Anna convinced Karin to go again.

Her partner was taller than herself, but smaller than the last guy. He was so handsome, though she couldn't see who it was, because they still had the uniform on. And when he danced… Well, when he danced, it was like they were the only two in the room. Karin felt swept away, and lifted off her feet. And when he spoke to her, he spoke so gently and beautifully that the whole must have stopped to hear it. She tried to ponder about who it was. Jin-kun? No, she doubted it. Micchi was already out of the picture. Kazune-kun…? No, definitely not. Yuuki-chan? No, she didn't think so. And, everytime she made a mistake, the mystery dancer would say to their instructor that it was alright, and Karin wouldn't get yelled at by Anna. At the end of the lesson she expected him to take off his mask, but he didn't.

"Why don't you take off the mask?"

"Don't really feel like it." He said quietly.

"Okay then… How about we walk home together?"

"Um, no thanks."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Besides, my house is this way." He pointed in the opposite direction of Karin's house.

"Oh? Is it? So's mine!" She lied.

"Um, well…-"

"Karin! Here please!"

"One sec." She rushed over to Anna, for a few seconds turning her back, but when she looked back, he was gone. So she went home the proper way anyway.

It would be the performance soon, and everyone would have to be ready. Karin would have to practice in all her spare time, and be sure to be absolutely perfect, with no mistakes. She wondered who she could practice with. Not Micchi, she had an idea about how that would go. _"Leaping"_. Not Kazune-kun… _"KARIN! YOU'RE NOT DOING IT RIGHT!"_. She didn't want to trouble Yuuki-chan. So she finally decided she would get Jin-kun to help her.

"MY GODDESS!!!"

"Jin-kun, remember why we're here." Karin said. They had snuck into a dance studio.

"Right, my Goddess. The dancing. I'm sure you will be perfect."

And sure, it was great. But it wasn't the same as the mystery guy. But oh well, as long as she was getting practice, she didn't care. Maybe she would finally find out who it was anyway.

* * *

I know it's short, I'm so sorry... At least I'm updating?

Not a cliffy, but uhh yeah… I also realized that chapter 3 had absolutely nothing to do with the end of chapter 2. Err, excuse that. You know by now anyway~!

R&R EVERYONE~3

Squeaky~Squishy


	7. Performance

SS: Okay… **I… Am So. So. Sorry.**

Kazune: Um, no you're not.

SS: I swear, I am so, so, seriously, sorry!

**I do not own KK. I wish.**

SS: CHAPPY ROLLING!

* * *

Performance

She was so nervous… Her legs shook, and hands shook, her brain shook.

Well, not so much the last one. She'd been sitting in a chair all day getting her makeup and hair done. Karin had driven herself to practice constantly, and she could hardly believe that her legs and arms would fail her now. Of course, she could barely think too, but she knew all the steps off by heart by now, right? She didn't need her mind.

"_Hundreds and hundreds of guests." _Anna's voice swirled around in her otherwise confused and blurry mind, the one thing she could hear clearly.

Her stomach dropped. She could barely believe this had started out as an after school hobby to tame her sickness and boredom.

She eyed herself off in the mirror. Her hair had been curled and pinned back, and hair sprayed to the point where she thought even her _hair_ would choke. It'd be hell getting it out. But it did look awesome.

Her costume **(Not sure if I've mentioned them earlier but, meh) **was gorgeous. It was a fiery red with black feathery line and strokes all over it. Her makeup matched it perfectly.

Staring at the costume in her black leotard and stockings she could hardly believe how far she'd come, until she was snapped out of her daze by a certain someone claiming she had to "HURRY UP AND GET INTO YOUR COSTUME!"

She sighed and started going through the first dance moves in her mush mind, but she didn't get very far past "pirouette", before she just gave up in her mind. She knew them, but her mind was moving about 00.000001 miles an hour. She'd just have to trust her instinct.

That was when she saw herself in her short, dressy dance costume. She looked Goddess-like, and luminescent. She giggled at the "Goddess-like" part of her thoughts. That was sort of a part of the package deal.

Her butterflies refused to leave, and her knees started wobbling like cooked noodles.

_Calm down_, she told herself, _it's all going to be alright._

She finally, _finally_, convinced herself of that, and she felt bold and proud. That was when Anna came up to her and announced like it was Christmas "time to go on!"

Karin walked over to the edge of the curtain, to the point where she couldn't be seen… but then again, it was so dark that she herself couldn't exactly _see_ anyway.

She'd dreamt about this gorgeous moment many a times, till she could see clearly and visualize every last detail, and hear everything she said.

She was a star – or, she would be, in but a few moments time.

The butterflies she'd forgotten about returned, but in a good, excited way.

That was when the music started.

A spotlight came on in the middle of the floor, where her partner stood, his back to the crowd.

His mask was on, as always, and she held hers in her hand, stunned. Until someone came over and quickly, but gently and gracefully shoved her mask on her head. Her lips were a shining ruby red, her skin a flawless blanket of smooth. She stared as her mysterious partner moved to the music, before freezing again, this time facing the audience.

And then, he moved again, and held out his hand. That was her cue.

She stepped forward, out on the floor where another spotlight shone. And then she really _saw_ how full it was. It was almost black, she could barely see a thing, but she saw that there were so, _so_ many people there. And she froze. She stared back at her partner, but she couldn't remember a thing.

_Instinct my ass!_ She thought, wishing she'd spent even more time practicing. But then, if she had, it probably wouldn't have just been a little 'fun' anymore.

Absolutely forgetting everything, she winged it. She took five graceful steps to where her partner was waiting with his arm still out. The moment she touched his hand, all the other lights came on, shining over the whole stage. He also grabbed her and quickly but smoothly spun her in a circle before dipping her down low to the ground.

As the crowd gasped in awe, her legs stopped feeling like jelly, and instead felt strong. Her mind became as clear cut as a shining diamond. She could think, she could move, and she could remember.

There were so many more "ooh"s and "ah"s, and Karin felt thrilled. Her partner whispered her name once, at the moment where everything seemed to slow down when he pulled free her mask.

She trusted him completely. He was the mystery boy she loved.

Wait, loved?

Yes. Loved. He felt so strong, and strangely familiar. But she couldn't place why she thought she'd known him for so long.

It was stupid… but there it was.

There was something she was anticipating. The final move she'd never practiced. The one where she took off his mask.

She was preparing for it as she leapt through the air, a fearsome fire, gallivanting across the stage, and she landed on one foot, before lifting her leg, albeit with the help of her partner, to a perfect vertical 180 degrees.

She rose up slowly, as the music neared to an end, her hands wandered up her partner's arms to his mask, and she very, very slowly pulled the tied strings loose at the back of his head.

The mask dropped, and she gasped as he leaned close and dipped her slowly down while whispering in her ear "Karin, I will always be strong for you, and I will always be by your side."

"Kaznue-kun…" She whispered.

The music stopped, and the room went black. Not that Karin and Kazune would know, as they closed their eyes and kissed each other, softly and gently at first, but it soon turned to something more passionate, and like the fire Karin had looked like a moment ago, they burned and tingled wherever they touched.

Karin couldn't get enough of him…

And then she was gone and there was only the darkness to accompany her.

Feeling lost and lonely she looked back to where she'd been waiting previously and saw Anna Kari, the woman who'd found her love, waving frantically for her to return.

Glumly, she did so, wondering what had happened and where she'd gone wrong. But as soon as she was backstage, she was enveloped in a hug.

"Karin-chan, you did so well!" Himeka-chan. She must've moved fast to get up her so quickly.

"Thank you, Himeka-chan!"

"My Goddess, if I'd known it was Kujyou, I'd have never have let you do it, I'm sorry I've let you dow-"

She knew his intentions were well, but she didn't want to deal with this right now. _I mean, I just did a huge performance and the one thing he obsesses over is Kazune-kun?_ She held up a hand to stop Jin's ramblings. "Whatever."

"Hanazono-san~!" Micchi was squeezing the life out of her. "Well done! Congratulations! Bravo! So many people clapped!"

"Air…" She managed out and Micchi apologized and let her go, still grinning.

He shouldered Jin. "Eh, old chap, give her some congratulations, would you!"

Jin glared at Micchi before turning back to Karin. "It is true, you did better than anyone could have, I know it! Well done, my Goddess!"

Karin grinned and thanked them all, until Himeka spoke up again. "Kazune-chan, there you are! Well done~!" She smiled at him and hugged him. The almost same thing as what happened to Karin happened to Kazune, only differing from the way Jin acted. Karin just stared at Kazune, watching his face the whole time. His eyes kept darting back to Karin, and after everyone was shooed out again, they went back on stage to bow and say their thanks.

They bowed, and Karin thanked all her friends who'd been supportive of her, and she thanked Anna for being so strict that she practiced until she'd memorized the moves brilliantly.

Kazune thanked Anna, for keeping his identity a secret, and Karin for dancing beautifully, and the audience for coming to watch them. Just when everybody thought he was about to return the microphone back to the host, and turned to Karin and looking directly in her eyes, asked, "Will you, Karin Hanazono, go out with me?"

The crowd let out a unified "aww", with a distinct "no!" heard somewhere under it.

But Karin didn't care, and her heart melted. "Yes, of course I will!" she exclaimed excitedly.

And after Kazune turned and finally gave the microphone back, they kissed in front of everyone, on the middle of the stage, right in the spotlight.

* * *

SS: Aww, wasn't that a nice little happy ending?

SS: Let me know what you think~!

R&R

SS: And good luck to all, follow your dreams and your heart~! =D

**I shall miss you all, so make sure to check out all my other stories and review to them too!**

**We accept constructive criticism ;D**


End file.
